


Christmas Break

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Andrea's Boys [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Andrea and her boyfriends are on Christmas break, but it starts out with some news that could change everything.
Series: Andrea's Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003203
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

As autumn shifts into winter and the weather gets colder, Andrea’s tighter, more layered clothing starts to make it hard to hide the way her stomach has begun to grow. Christmas break is upon them, and as she and her boys walk home from school together, a car suddenly pulls up.

Andrea’s mother rolls down the window and says, “Get in, you have a doctor’s appointment.”

Though Andrea thinks it a little strange to have a checkup now of all times, she does not think too much on it, and tells the boys goodbye, and that she will see them later. Getting in with her mom, she tries to ask why she has a checkup today, but her mom does not give her much to go on. The first thing that makes her realize that she is not having a normal appointment is the direction they are driving in, and then they pull up not to her usual pediatrician’s office, but the doctor that her mother goes to, for more “grown up” appointments.

“How come I’m here?” she asks.

“Well, dear, you’re…you’re growing up, so it’s about time,” she replies, but there is something off about her voice that Andrea can’t quite place.

The appointment itself starts out normally at first, with her vitals checked, as she goes through most of the normal motions. She winces when they have to take a blood sample, and wonders why they haven’t asked for a urine sample. When she found out she was going to the doctor, she was kind of glad that she had to pee, that she has not gone in several hours, because that would make it easy, but they don’t ask for one.

Instead, they ask her to take her clothes off and lay down on the large seat. She is confused by this, especially when they have her put her legs up in stirrups, exposing her girlhood to the doctor, who takes some strange object to pry her open, making her feel so strange and exposed. Though she is used to being tis exposed with Riley, Trevor, and Evan, that is different, because of her feelings for them. Also, it never feels this clinical, and she never feels like she is merely being examined.

If this is what a grown up appointment is like, she thinks that she would rather stay young forever, where she does not have to get naked like this, and where she gives a urine sample instead of doing all of this while her bladder begs her for relief.

When she remembers that, she can’t help but get even more nervous, with how close the doctor is. She has to fight to keep control, because if she were to lose it, then that would be obvious and so embarrassing and uncomfortable. The doctor just continues to exam whatever they are looking for, before getting back up and asking the last time she peed.

“Um, this morning,” she replies, growing more nervous, but this answer seems to be what the doctor is looking for. Pleased by this, the nurse is called forward to get on with the examination, and Andrea wonders what they could be doing next, and if there is any inch of her that really needs to be examined any further than it already has.

The nurse spreads some cool gel on her massive stomach, so cold that it makes her squirm even more, adding to her nerves and her desperation. A probe is rubbed all over her, making her feel so strange. This is the first time that she has ever had anyone do anything like this to her, and she wonders what it is that they are looking for, and what they would be able to find like this. Most importantly, what does any of this have to do with her being more grown up?

Her thoughts are taken off of that when she nearly loses control and pees right then and there once they press the probe too close to her bladder. It is all she can do to hold back, whimpering and squirming in place, the doctor and nurse exchanging knowing looks as if they think it’s funny that she is absolutely bursting here. Maybe now they will finally ask for a urine sample, or give her some sort of excuse to go to the bathroom, since she is getting really tired of holding back.

Instead, the doctor just tells her that she can get dressed, and Andrea is relieved by that. Being so exposed does make her nervous, so she is quick to get up and put her clothes on, trying to listen to the conversation that her mom is having with the doctor, as the two of them speak in hushed voices.

“There were no signs of vaginal trauma,” the doctor says, and Andrea’s mother heaves a sigh of relief at that. “She’s perfectly healthy for her age, as well. However…she’s about four and a half months along.” At that, she is a lot less relieved, her worst fears confirmed. “The reason she’s showing so much is because, as it turns out, she is carrying triplets.”

Andrea’s mother can hardly believe what she is hearing. Though she obviously brought her here because of such suspicions, she had been desperately hoping to be proven wrong. Now that she knows the truth, she has no idea how to react. Andrea, meanwhile, has only caught a little bit of the conversation, and does not understand most of what they have said.

She is curious, having questions that she wants to answer, but before she has the chance, her mother snatches her wrist and drags her out of there, saying that they need to have a little talk in the car. Andrea does not get a chance to ask the doctor anything, and does not even have the chance to mention that she needs to go to the bathroom, pulled right past it as her mother takes her out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who is it?” is the first thing that Andrea’s mother asks, once they are alone in the car, once she has started it and they are driving home.

“Who’s who?” Andrea asks, confused. She has no idea what her mother is talking about, a bit more focused on the fact that she was not able to go to the bathroom, and is now really looking forward to getting to go home. That, and how weird the appointment was, and how glad she is that it is finally over.

“Who was the man despicable enough to touch my baby girl?” she asks, and this time, her voice breaks a little bit, concerning Andrea. It seems like her mother is really upset about something, but she has no idea what it is, or what she has done. Or what she means about any bad man touching her, and she does not seem to want to explain that part. Instead, she goes on, starting to list off people that they both know.

“There are a lot of men in the neighborhood, and you’re hardly ever home. You say you’re at Trevor’s house all the time…is it his dad? Or maybe that’s a lie, maybe you’re with Evan’s dad, is that it? Or Riley’s, I’ve never trusted that man…you’re friends with all three boys, right? Any of their dads could have, so which was it?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Andrea tries to protest, but her cries seem to fall on deaf ears.

“Is it Mr. Mills? He’s been so lonely since his wife died, he hasn’t been quite right since. We all knew he wasn’t planning on getting back into dating, but we had no idea it’s because he had his sights set on little girls!” she shrieks, her voice becoming so frantic, so strange, that Andrea is truly afraid, and she has no room to answer, much less tell her mother that she does not understand what she is being asked. “Maybe it was that damned Sean, you know, Mr. Lewis? That bastard has a new women over every weekend, and I noticed some of them looked like they could be in high school. Would he really stoop that much lower?”

“Mom, please!” she cries, trying to get her mother’s attention. “I don’t know what you’re asking me!”

“Stop playing dumb to protect him! Who got your pregnant?” her mother replies, her voice just as loud.

“But what does pregnant mean?” Andrea asks. “Is that why my belly is getting so big?”

That seems to shut her mother up for a moment, as she tries to think of what to say. “Pregnant is…is when you’re going to have a baby, that’s where babies come from. And it happens- is supposed to happen- when a mommy and daddy love each other. But sometimes it can happen even when there isn’t any love, so you see, it…well, it’s when a man takes his, um, private part, and he puts it…it goes in…well, a girl’s private part, like with…well, what happened to you! Except you don’t just have one baby, you have three.”

Even as she attempts to give her the talk, and even knowing that her daughter her already experienced sex, she still finds it difficult to say it out loud. Andrea, at the same time, finally understands it all. She understands what has happened to her and how it has happened, and that she is carrying three babies inside of her, all because of the fun she has with her boyfriends. But her mother thinks that it is a grown man in the neighborhood, and is very angry at whoever the father may be.

She decides then and there that she can’t tell her mom about her boyfriends, or else they’re going to end up in a lot of trouble. So she shakes her head and says, “I can’t tell you any of that.”

Naturally, her mother does not like this very much. “That’s not going to work! Tell me which of those men it was!”

“It wasn’t any of them!” she shrieks, not meaning to give any information away, but it drives her crazy that her mom actually assumes it has to be some adult.

“So, no one in the neighborhood? Was it a teacher at school? Someone who works at your school? He told you you couldn’t tell anyone because he’d lose his job, didn’t it? Andrea, he was tricking you! Tell me who it is!”

“It isn’t a teacher either! It’s not someone who works at school!” Is it really so impossible to believe that it would be someone her own age?

“It doesn’t matter if he said he loved you, or if he was nice to you, or made you feel special. He’s a vile man, and he was using you! You can’t protect him!” But no matter how her mother pleads with her, Andrea will not budge on the matter. Her mother finally gives up for the time being, and the rest of the drive is done in silence. However, she is back at it when they enter the house, though on a different topic.

“You won’t be going back to school next semester. I’ll be homeschooling you and keeping you under lock and key until the children are born. Then maybe we can pass them off as your cousins we had to take in,” she says, shocking Andrea with how casually she delivers this.

“No!” she cries. “I’m not going to be separated from my friends, I’m not staying inside like that! And I’m definitely not going to lie about my own children!”

“Don’t be stupid! Do you know how shameful it would be, if everyone found out about this? It’s bad enough that it took me so long to catch on,” she scolds her. “I know you’re just in hysterics because of hormones, though.”

“No, that’s not…I’m not in hysterics!” she cries, hardly knowing what any of this means, but knowing that she is not going to back down. The two of them argue back and forth, but neither of them are able to make any headway, and neither of them are able to convince the other to listen to their feelings.

Finally, Andrea leaves, stomping out of the house as her mother wonders if she should give her time to cool off, or chase after her, in case she’s fleeing into the arms of one of the men in the neighborhood, the dirty old man responsible for all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Andrea gets to Riley’s house- where they have planned to hang out, since it is too cold for the tree house- she is in an even worse mood, crying even though she is trying not to. The boys notice this immediately, and are worried about her as they help her to the couch. She hangs her head, gasping as she tries to calm down her tears, as the boys group around her and ask what’s wrong, while she is not sure if she should say anything or not. She is not even sure if she should be crying like this, because she does not want Riley’s parents to hear any of this, or know what is going on.

“Are your parents home?” she asks, in a quiet voice. She has not heard any noise from anywhere else in the house.

“Dad’s working late, and mom is doing some Christmas shopping,” Riley replies. “There’s no one here but us three.”

“Can you please tell us what happened?” Evan asks, all three of them showing great concern for her. Andrea knows that she can’t keep them in the dark forever, so she takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down so that she does not start crying again.

“My mom was taking me to the doctor cos she knew…she knew I was having babies,” she says, the sudden statement shocking all three of them. “I didn’t know, I didn’t even know what it meant, but she told me how babies are made, and it’s…that’s what we were doing, so now I’m pregnant with three babies! She doesn’t know who the dad is, but I know it’s all three of you! I have a baby for each of you.”

It takes a moment for her boyfriends to properly process what it is that she is saying, but as soon as it fully sinks in, they are all ecstatic. Could it really be true? They only have a vague idea of where babies come from, their parents having given them brief talks that they hoped would be better explained at school when they were a little older, but it was not enough for them to actually make sense of what they have been doing to Andrea. Now that she explains this, though, it all clicks into place, and everything makes perfect sense. They understand what they have done to her, and they are all filled with a sense of happiness and pride.

However, Andrea is still really upset, crying from the fight she has had with her mother, and growing more and more frantic now that she has said it all out loud, recounting it to them. For the boys, this makes it all make perfect sense, right up to how protective they have felt of her lately, and now that they see her in this state of distress, they want to make her feel all better. She is theirs, and they love her, and now they understand that they have been feeling love for their unborn children as well, even if they still hardly understand such concepts.

Grouping around her, all three of them start to rub and caress her to get her to calm down, and, under their gentle touches, it starts to work. Andrea is exhausted, from such a stressful and unfamiliar exam, and from fighting with her mother like that, so the way they rub her, paying close attention to what she now knows is her baby bump is enough to make her absolutely melt under their touch, calming down as she gives into the relaxation. They have been there for her for so long that it is almost hard to remember the times that they denied her entry to their tree house because she was a girl, or how she managed to infiltrate their ranks.

She feels so safe and loved when she is with them, so much so that she feels as if she could drift off to sleep…which is right when they switch tactics and start tickling her in an attempt to make her laugh. That wakes her right up, and she starts writhing beneath them, immediately reduced to uncontrollable laughter. However, that is not the only thing that they manage to bring out in her like this.

The argument made her forget just how badly she needed to pee, and how that should have been the first thing she did when she got home, but now her bladder pangs and reminds her that she has been holding it all day. Breathlessly, she cries out between her giggles, “Stop! Stop it, I’m gonna pee!” Naturally, that just makes the boys want to keep going, so the tickling continues to intensify as she tries to fight off the signals from her bladder to empty.

They gently move her from the couch to the floor, where she is too exhausted to truly fight back, especially not with her swollen stomach in the way. Andrea does manage to hold back against their tickling, but then, one of the babies moves inside of her, the first time she has ever felt one of them kick. The kick is aimed, unfortunately, directly at her bladder, and she reaches down to clutch her stomach as she loses control.

It all comes out of her at once, gushing our and soaking through her clothes, as she releases a day’s worth of holding. Really, it is a wonder that she was able to hold it for this long at all, especially considering the way her womb should be putting pressure on her bladder, but now, all of this is too much for her to hold back against. It was a good idea for the boys to get her off the couch, but now, as she wets herself, it leads to a large wet spot spreading out around her on the carpet.

Her giggles finally start to die down as she realizes just how big of a mess she has made.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Andrea’s bladder is fully empty, and once she has caught her breath, she and the boys slowly realize the magnitude of the mess that she has made. Fortunately, they are all quick to act, helping her up to her feet so that she can steady herself.

“Here, let’s help you get cleaned up,” Riley says. “Someone’s going to have to clean the carpet, before my parents get home. I don’t want to have to explain all that to them.”

“So, what about rock paper scissors?” asks Trevor. “Loser gets to clean the carpet, and the other two get to help Andrea.” The three of them waste no time in getting into it, doing a few rounds to determine that Trevor, the one to suggest the game in the first place, is the one that ends up losing. Riley shows him where to get the supplies he will need to start cleaning the carpet while Evan starts to lead Andrea to the bathroom, with Riley quickly catching up, once he is done with Trevor.

The two of them help her into the bathroom, so that they can start getting her out of her wet clothes. She had been wearing white leggings, but now they are stained rather yellow in the wake of her accident. After seeing how big of a wet spot she left on the carpet, it is really not surprising that she made this much of a mess of her own clothes, and they are quick to help peel them off of her.

“Alright, one more round of rock paper scissors,” Riley insists. “Loser takes her clothes to put them in the laundry, and winner gets to help her out in the shower.”

“Do I seriously need help just taking a shower?” Andrea asks incredulously, which both of the boys take to be a sign that she is starting to feel better, starting to revert back to her usual attitude.

“Absolutely,” they both agree, without missing a beat, and are quick to get into their game. Riley groans when he is declared the loser, but as he gathers up her clothes, he mutters, “Well, I would have just ended up teaching you how to do the laundry here anyway, so I might as well just do it myself.” With that, he takes her clothes and leaves, while Even starts stripping, and gets the shower ready for the two of them to hop in.

“Alright, let’s get you all scrubbed down,” Evan says with a grin.

Andrea tries to resist at first, insisting, “I can do it myself! I don’t need any help taking a shower!”

“Are you sure about that? It looks like your tummy might get in the way, so you might have a hard time reaching certain places,” he says, his grin only growing. Andrea can tell that his desires have little to do with actually getting her clean, but she decides to give in anyway, and let him do what he will to her.

There is a part of her that considers hesitating, now that she knows that this is what led to her pregnancy, but then, she realizes there is no point in that now. After all, she is already carrying triplets, and she does not think that they can put another one in her now. Her mother was not exactly clear on all of that, but once Evan has finished scrubbing the rest of her body, and starts rubbing is cock between her legs, she decides that it is worth the minor risk either way, and that she definitely needs this after such a long day.

She lets Evan hold her close as he rubs against her, then slowly and gently pushes inside of her, leaving her moaning for him. He fucks her until he has her on the edge, and when he unloads inside of her, that sends her into her orgasm, and she can just barely support herself, trembling as she comes for him. Rather than getting out of the shower, he plugs the drain so that the tub portion will start to fill, switching the water from the shower head to the faucet. Andrea is able to relax into a bath, and once the other two boys have finished with their cleanup duty, they come to join them in the bath as well.

It proves to be a rather snug fit for all four of them, but Andrea is content and comfortable, especially as they begin passing her around to fuck her while she sits on their lap. All the while, they all help to wash each other, while she is passed in between them, getting filled by them over and over again. Now that they know this is the source of her pregnancy, they can’t help wanting to do it a lot, especially since there is no real risk from it now.

Eventually, they all have to get out of the tub and dried off, and then Andrea is given one of Riley’s mother’s nightgowns to wear. When his mother gets home, she finds them in the kitchen enjoying hot chocolate, all dressed in pajamas, with Trevor and Evan having borrowed some of Riley’s. The nightgown is so big on Andrea that it helps to mask just how big her stomach has gotten, bunching up in ways that make it look like the gown is entirely to blame.

“We fell in some muddy slush outside,” Riley explains, “and we got all dirty and wet, but we cleaned that up! I hope you don’t mind that we let Andrea borrow one of your gowns, though.”

“That’s perfectly fine!” she replies, accepting their story completely. “Actually, since you’re all already dressed up for one, why don’t we have a little sleepover?” The children are very excited by that prospect, and his mother goes to make the necessary calls, not realizing that the children have nothing innocent on their minds.

Andrea has had a rough day, but at least she can count on her boyfriends. And now, the fathers of her children.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
